Lie
by Lemb-20
Summary: Cat es la única que no sabe. Y si se entera sería la persona que más me dolería perder. Ella odia cuando juegan con sus amigos. Odia verlos sufrir y mataría al que lo hizo - ONE SHOT


**Victorious no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y Dan ;)**

_**LIE**_

—Dios mío...

No debería estar haciendo esto. Yo no debería estar en mi habitación, con la persona equivocada, en el horario errado y mucho menos disfrutando la situación. Yo no debería ser tan mal agradecida. Tan estúpida, tan...imbécil. Hace horas el móvil de ella no se cansaba de sonar, pude calcular unas diez llamadas perdidas, desesperadas, ansiosas de escuchar su voz. Me sentí por un momento conmovida. Él es su novio, de meses, de experiencias. Él le ama, la adora y creo yo que nunca se le pasaría por la cabeza que ella, Jade, le esté engañando, lo esté tomando de estúpido, conmigo, con su amiga, su mejor amiga.

— ¿Te gusta esto, Vega?

¿Qué si me gusta? Maldita sea me fascina pero no puedo seguir gozando de la escena, no cuando debería estar con Beck en su cita, en el cine y no a mi lado, en mi cama, sin alguien irrumpiendo.

Fueron casi dos meses desde que cometí una traición. Cuando Jade y yo nos convertimos en cómplices de actos sabíamos eran malos. Cuando se suponía estábamos haciendo un proyecto envés de estar besándonos. Está bien, no puedo negar que la chica es muy atractiva, demasiado atractiva, y además posee una voz maravillosa. Tampoco que en un comienzo nos aborrecíamos, nos odiábamos y deseábamos hasta la muerte, era la persona más egocéntrica y egoísta que conocía. No la pasaba, para nada y se notaba que ella a mi menos. En un momento la coloque en mi lista negra, junto con Trina, puede que sea mi hermana, sangre de mi sangre más existen veces que creo es una desconocida enferma. Y sobre todo le tomé un pequeño rencor a mi maestro favorito, el amante de los cocos que tenía una obsesión absurda de ponernos a las dos en la misma obra sabiendo nuestro mutuo 'cariño' después me resigné a su presencia. Quizá fue Beck quien lo consiguió, él era de esas personas que no temían a Jade y sabia ponerla en su sitio cuando se daba cuenta que la chica cometía una barbaridad. Lo admiraba, en serio lo admiraba, su paciencia era única y su amabilidad desbordaba. Llegó un instante que, aparte de André, se ganó mi confianza con su personalidad. Beck no era el típico chico guapo que se creía el galán y no presumía en absoluto su habilidad por la actuación. Él, al contrario de su novia, era humilde, un gran amigo y dispuesto a tomar riesgos hasta llegar a su objetivo. Entonces Jade llegó y todo se fue patas arriba.

—Jade...

Me dejé atrapar por mi supuesta enemiga. Eché a perder mi amistad con Beck sin que él lo supiera. Mirarlo a los ojos sin sentir culpa era difícil. Saber que cree soy una persona diferente, me mata. Fui débil, demasiado débil. En un momento en serio quise finalizar con aquellos encuentros clandestinos, gritar y reclamar y tal vez llorar. Eso nunca pasó, porque no quería que acabe. Porque sentía que Jade no quería que acabara tampoco.

¿Si me enamoré? Esa misma pregunta me ronda millones de veces y existen ocasiones en las que me ahogo en la misma. Y si llega el momento en que puedo responderla será tan tarde que me habré arrepentido.

Como ahora. Como justo en este instante que él me está llamando, desesperado de no saber algo de su novia. Y yo, siendo tan estúpida evitando contestar.

—Debo contestar...

Salió como un susurro, como una duda, una opción que la tomaría cuando quisiera. Un susurro porque no deseaba que ella lo oyera, porque luego ella recapacitaría y se iría con Beck, con su pareja, con su novio.

—No.

En serio deseaba tomar su respuesta y no dejarla en el aire como una opción viable. Y seguir en lo que estábamos, como dos adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas.

—Debo hacerlo.

Sus ojos, esos preciosos ojos azules buscaban los míos. Era mala, sabía que si me observaba directo a los ojos me convertiría en su perrito obedeciendo todo lo que me diga.

— ¿Para qué?— pausó colocándose de pie, decidida a enfrentarse, tomando el control tanto de la situación como de mi decisión— ¿Para qué, Vega?

No sabía para qué, era ilógico, qué le diría "Oye Beck, tu queridísima y amada novia está conmigo, en mi habitación, y yo estoy disfrutando de su compañía jugando a la casita"

¡Obviamente le mentiría! Le engañaría diciendo que no tengo la menor idea de donde esta Jade y luego antes de colgar le desearía suerte. Pero al menos eso no me haría sentir tan idiota como ahora. Al menos no sería tan cobarde. No cobarde, más si cínica.

— ¿Sabes qué día estamos hoy?

Ella calló.

—Veintitrés de Diciembre, Jade, martes y mañana veinticuatro, ese chico que no se cansa de llamar y por lo mismo mi estúpido celular no deja de sonar esta desesperado ¡Esperando pasar un tiempo contigo porque mañana viaja!

Tomó su ropa tirada, entró al baño por un buen momento y se quedó quieta en la puerta de mi cuarto. Visualizándome.

— ¿Esto es lo que querías?

Asentí.

— ¿Me dejarás ir como si nada?

Volví a afirmar.

— ¿Por qué?

Abrí la boca apunto de hablar, ella lo hizo primero.

—Y no me digas lo mismo que antes, hace unos meses no te pareció importar Beck, ni siquiera cuando lo plantaba en una cita...es por la estupidez de navidad ¿Verdad?

Navidad...amaba tanto aquella época.

— ¿Aún quieres que me vaya?

Suspiré, estaba haciendo las cosas más difíciles. Siempre me pasaba que quiero algo pero a la vez no y me era muy duro decidir, a veces solía pedir ayuda, en algunas ocasiones me olvidaba de ello e iba por otra cosa.

—Yo...no lo sé.

Sonrió. Se acercó. Me besó.

Patética.

—Igual no me hubiera ido, Vega.

Beck le explotó el celular a Jade toda la noche, lo que llevó a que ella lo deje en vibrador no aguantando la insistencia de su novio, hubo un momento donde quiso apagarlo, yo lo evité, eso ya sería muy evidente, eso produciría un interrogatorio, eso no olería nada bien, para nada bien.

En la mañana Jade apareció con el desayuno en mi cama. Hoy iría a visitar a papá y mamá por navidad. Trina volvería de unas vacaciones en Miami y quizá con unos cuantos regalos. Yo debería estar comprando obsequios. Debería estar preocupada por la cena de hoy y no aún en mi departamento, a las 10 de la mañana con Jade siendo amable. Y ella, ella debería estar haciendo lo mismo.

Observé cada movimiento que hacia luego de dejar la comida al lado. Revisó su celular, hizo una mueca, escribió algo en la pantalla, apagó su móvil y volvió la vista a mí. Se iría y en esta oportunidad no lo evitaría ni ella ni yo.

—Debo irme.

—Lo sé.

Por segunda vez quedó como estatua en la entrada de mi pieza.

—Vete, tienes mejores cosas que hacer.

—Te llamaré hoy en la noche.

—Estaré con mi familia.

Se encogió de hombros—No me importa...feliz navidad, Vega.

—Feliz navidad, Jade.

...

Mamá realizó la cena, una exquisita y magnifica cena. Pavo horneado, ensalada rusa, arroz árabe y puré de manzana acompañado de su famoso pastel navideño. Nunca dejaría de alabar la sazón de mi madre.

Estábamos llenos de regalos, los abrimos después de la cena y luego de dos años entablamos una buena conversación familiar. Todo andaba de maravilla, todo, hasta que papá habló.

—Nos divorciaremos.

Yo lo esperaba y al parecer Trina también. Las cosas entre ellos no andaban bien desde que mi padre descubrió una infidelidad donde el causante era Gary, su supuesto amigo

De tal palo tal astilla ¿No?

Él, Gary, tenía esposa y un hijo. Se separaron y su mujer quedó con la custodia del niño.

En nuestro caso al ser ya mayores no perdíamos nada, ni alejarnos de papá ni de mamá, pero si nuestra "unión familiar" se iría directo al desagüe. Sería la última navidad juntos pues negar que la próxima cada uno llegaría con su pareja era sinónimo a que algún día Trina cante hermoso.

Lo aceptamos.

...

_"Feliz navidad, Tori, me saludas a tu familia y a Trina también"_

Sonreí. Era imposible no contestar.

—Gracias Beck, igualmente a tu familia y dile a tu mamá que no puedo superar sus galletas de plátano.

¿Cuándo aprendí a mentir tan bien?

Beck no se merece esto. El no merece ser engañando con tanto cinismo.

Siento que quiero vomitar.

_"¿Has sabido algo de Jade?"_

En algún momento preguntaría por ella. Es su novia después de todo.

_"Ayer nos despediríamos, pero no llegó y no contestaba el móvil... está actuando raro este último mes"_

—Beck...no lo sé.

Suspiró. No es justo. No es nada justo.

_"Le iba a pedir matrimonio, Tori"_

Debería tomar conciencia de mis actos. André descubrió cuando me besaba con Jade el mes pasado, no diría nada, me lo prometió sin pedírselo pero no quiso saber algo de mí desde entonces. Dijo que no me reconocía y yo no era su amiga. Él me abandonó.

¿Cuántas amistades estoy dispuesta a perder por Jade?

Llamé a André, insistí seis veces, minutos luego me apagó el teléfono. Lo comprendía.

Cuando llegué a mi departamento Jade ya se hallaba ahí.

— ¿Qué haces acá?

Levantó la ceja derecha. Esa es una de mis debilidades. La hace lucir sexy y atrevida.

— ¿Estas echándome?

—Quizá.

Me besó. La aleje. Me observó dudosa.

— ¿Llamaste a Beck?

Me causó temor el cómo me miró. Odiaba que toque el tema de Beck, era como una pesadilla.

—Sí.

Mentira.

—Estuve conversando con él.

— ¿Qué?

—Te iba a dar un regalo muy especial por navidad, Jade, debiste verlo.

Robbie se enteró una semana después de André. Jade me había tomado de la cintura apunto de besarme, en la casa de Cat, cuando nos reunimos por su cumpleaños, en el pasillo vacío. Quedo estupefacto, perdido, en trance. Luego corrió como niño y quise explicarle las cosas. Él me gritó y fue la primera vez que lo veía tan furioso. Nunca volvió a dirigirme la palabra, ni a Jade.

Cat es la única que no sabe. Y si se entera sería la persona que más me dolería perder. Ella odia cuando juegan con sus amigos. Odia verlos sufrir y mataría al que lo hizo.

—Yo...terminaré con él.

—No puedes.

Negó. Estaba decidida.

—No lo amo Vega. Ya no.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo conmigo?

Se acercó. Me besó. Esta vez se lo permití.

**¿Un tomatazo por mentir? Sí, lo sé, prometí un one shot por navidad pero en serio lo siento, muchísimo. So... tuve un inconveniente y bueno aquí estamos. El tema en si no concierne con la navidad pero al menos intente introducirla -.- No me odien. **

**¡Feliz navidad! Más vale tarde que nunca ¿No? Equisde y ya saben si al menos no les dio tanta pena ahí tienen el cuadrito de reviews que no les cuesta nada escribir-.- y si no fue de su agrado también tienen la cajita e.e**

**Y para despedirme quizá los leo el próximo año que es en... ¿Dos días? Xd Se les quiere queridísimos lectores aunque no los conozca c: **

**Así que ¡Feliz año a todos pásenla de maravilla! Ahora como siempre Buenos(as) días/ tardes/ noches gente ;)**


End file.
